Iris, Discontinued!
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Dit verhaal is speciaal geschreven voor de verjaardag van Iris, en omdat ze een zeer goede vriendin van me is. Dit verhaal gaat over mijn OC character, Iris Potter. Het is een crossover tussen de series YuGiOh, de Winxclub en de boeken van YuGiOh.


_Titel boek/verhaal: True colours_

_Geschreven door: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Voor: Iris Kolk_

_Disclaimer: _

_De fantastische animeserie Yu-Gi-Oh is van Kazuki Takashi. De boeken van Harry Potter van JK Rowling en de Winxclub van 4-kids entertainment. Ik claim niet dat de karakters, verhaallijn of iets van wat ik in deze fanfic gebruik van mij zijn. Het is © en is van de eigenaren hierboven genoemd. Ik leen de karakters etc alleen om een verhaal te schrijven voor een heel bijzonder iemand, die vandaag ook toevallig jarig iswink_

_A/N:_

_Hehe, yup, hier is het dan Iris..Je eerste cadeautje voor je verjaardag! Nogmaals van harte gefeliciteerd!!! Ik hoop dat je het mooi vind meissie!:D Dit boek/verhaal is speciaal voor jou, omdat je een zeer bijzonder persoon bent! En natuurlijk omdat je niet iedere dag 16 wordt!_

_Veel plezier nog op je verjaardag en enjoy! En ik hoop dat we elkaar in de kerstvakantie weer kunnen zien!_

_Aan de lezers van fanfictionnet. Ondanks dat dit verhaal eigenlijk speciaal voor mijn vriendin's verjaardag is geschreven, hoop ik toch dat jullie het leuk zullen vinden! _

_Reviews zijn zeer welkom, al is het kritiek op mijn werk:D_

_Heb een fijne dag mensen en lees ze! Jij ook Iris! (knipoog)_

_((… )) gedachten van personen_

"… " _ gesproken tekst_

_Hoofdstuk 1:" Nachtmerrie"_

Het is vroeg in de morgen. De vogels tjilpen in een boom die in de voortuin van de Prinses Irenestraat 36 staat. Een zacht briesje laat de takken een paar momenten op en neer bewegen, voordat de wind ze weer tot stilstand laat komen en het verder op zijn pad gaat. De zon komt langzaam op vanachter de horizon. De lucht rond de horizon bestaat uit warme prachtige tinten, waar moeilijk een bekende kleurenstempel op te drukken valt. Een alleenstaande straatlamp, defect, staat een beetje moedeloos aan en uit te knipperen, voordat het licht voorgoed uitgedoofd wordt. Ook de andere straatlampen gaan uit, nu de dageraad nadert. Ligt nu alleen de taak bij de mens om de eenzame straatlamp een nieuw lichtpuntje te bezorgen, zodat het s'avonds weer in volle glorie kan stralen en de straat waarin het staat kan verlichten.

De wind vervolgt zijn tocht naar zijn bestemming; de bovenverdieping van huisnummer 36. Het raam wat op een kier staat, wordt zachtjes opengeduwd onder de onverwachte aankomende windvlaag. Dat het een koude morgen in november is valt te merken, als de winterkou zijn weg naar binnen vindt.

Het is een kleine zolderkamer, vuil, verwaarloosd en alle spullen die er staan zitten onder een dikke laag stof. Kartonnen dozen staan opgesteld tegen de muur en zijn met dikke tape dichtgeplakt. De inhoud van de dozen, met herinneringen van de familie die in dit huis woont, er op deze manier goed in verborgen. Een soort onzichtbaar teken dat de inhoud; geheimen zijn die niet aan het licht mogen worden gebracht. Voor de rest staan er twee kasten, ook onder dikke lagen stof, met hangsloten erop. De reden hiervoor was, dat een bepaalde persoon in dit huishouden niet mocht weten wat zich voor " verborgen geheimen " op deze zolder bevonden, verborgen in de afgeplakte dozen en de afgesloten kasten.

De vloerbedekking waarop de kasten en de dozen staan is versleten en op sommige plekken zelfs beschimmeld. De enige andere meubels in het schamele kamertje zijn een bed en een oude koffer met een roestend slot erop, waarin de spullen van een bepaalde eigenaar ervan bewaard worden. Een van die bezittingen zijn een dagboek dat dierbaar voor die persoon is en een notitieboek, waarin allemaal gedichten worden geschreven, dag in dag uit. Deze persoon ligt op het moment in haar bed te woelen…

Haar dunne nachtjapon is kletsnat van het zweet en zit oncomfortabel tegen haar lijf aangeplakt. Ze wordt geteisterd door een nachtmerrie die haar nu al enkele nachten achtereen kwelt. Ze uit zich verbaal door een plotselinge kreet van angst en schrikt wakker, badend in haar eigen zweet. Enkele momenten zit ze met wijdopen open voor zich uit te kijken. In haar hazelnootbruine ogen kun je de angst letterlijk aflezen. Ze trilt oncontroleerbaar over haar hele lijf. Haar hart klopt zo hard, dat het net voelt alsof ze een marathon gelopen heeft van 30 km op topsnelheid. Zo blijft ze enkele minuten zitten tot ze weer een beetje tot zichzelf komt.

Als ze eindelijk weer een beetje tot bedaren is gekomen en weer fatsoenlijk kan denken, veegt ze met haar hand haar natte, bezwete haar van haar gezicht weg. Door deze handeling wordt een bijzondere eigenschap van haar zichtbaar, namelijk, een bliksem vormig litteken op haar voorhoofd. Ze slaakt een diepe zucht, terwijl ze haar bril van haar nachtkastje oppakt en opzet. De wazige wereld die haar ogen zagen, kreeg nu gelijk een scherper en helderder contrast, nu ze haar bril had opgezet.

Ze draait haar hoofd naar rechts en vloekt zachtjes, als ze de tijd afleest van haar wekker.

"Oh, man! 6 uur?? Dit moet een grap zijn!!" Kreunend van ongenoegen laat ze zich weer achterovervallen op bed.

Ze wist dat ze nu elk moment haar bekende "wake-up call" kon krijgen. Elke dag was het weer hetzelfde liedje. Om 6 uur wakker gemaakt worden en gelijk aan de " taken" van de dag beginnen. Al woonde ze al jaren in dit huis, een ochtendpersoon zou ze nooit worden.

Geeuwend, met een hand voor haar mond, verzinkt ze in haar eigen gedachten wereldje. Ze wilde de wirwar van gedachten in haar hoofd op een rij krijgen. Ze was nog steeds in shock van haar droom, al was ze wel weer wat gekalmeerd.

(( Telkens weer diezelfde droom……Iedere nacht dezelfde……Ik hoor een man op een sinistere en duivelse wijze lachen. Die lach……hij laat de rillingen over mijn lichaam lopen. Zo onmenselijk, zo vol haat, zo riekend naar de dood als hij klinkt….En elke keer weer een vrouw die smeekt….hem smeekt om haar leven te sparen. En dan lacht hij…..en dan…..die afschuwelijke gil….En het laatste wat ik hoor, mijn naam uitgesproken door de vrouw die haar laatste levensadem uitblaast….Wie zijn ze?? Waarom roept zij mijn naam?? Waarom komt deze droom steeds terug om mijn nachtrust te verstoren??))

Ze schudt haar hoofd, haar gedachten opzij schuivend. Ze wilde er gewoon niet meer aan denken. Het was gewoon….te vreselijk voor woorden. Iedere keer dat ze die stem weer hoorde in haar droom, ging haar hart een blokje om, en werd ze zo van angst vervuld….dat ze gewoon geen stap meer kon verzetten.

Haar droom begon iedere keer hetzelfde. Ze bevond zich in totale duisternis, helemaal alleen, alles muisstil om haar heen. En als ze dan om hulp riep, dan hoorde ze haar stem echoden door de vreselijke leegte rondom haar heen. En dan ineens kwamen de stemmen……die vreselijke stemmen…..

Ze kijkt nogmaals op de klok, 15 minuten zijn inmiddels voorbij gegaan.

" Hmm, ik denk dat oom Herman zich verslapen heeft. Dat is dan de eerste keer. Dan weet ik nu ook waarom hij niet zoals gewoonlijk om stipt 6 uur mij komt om me " wakker te maken"

Denkt ze bij zichzelf, half lachend om de gedachte van oom Herman's rode kop straks, als hij erachter zou komen dat hij laat was op werk. En alleen omdat _zij_ hem niet op tijd zou hebben wakker gemaakt. En dat laatste was ze ook niet van plan.

Nu, luid lachend, besloot ze maar op te staan, aangezien ze toch al klaarwakker was.

En precies op dat moment bulderde een stem luidkeels, afkomstig uit de verdieping onder haar " IRIS POTTER!!!"

" Uh-oh, Hij is wakker…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N

_MUWHAHAHA, yup, ik heb er een clifhanger van gemaakt, wat betekent dat jullie zullen moeten wachten tot ik een volgend hoofdstuk ga typen:D:D:D_

_Nou, Iris, ik hoop dat je hebt genoten. En als je het nog niet wist. Jep, jep, gij speelt de hoofddrol in mijn verhaal/boek!!! Als dat nou niet een origineel verjaardag's cadeau is, nou dan weet ik het ook niet meer hoor!:P_

_Ik ben van plan er een soort cross-over van te maken. Een mix tussen de werelden van Harry potter, winxclub en Yu-Gi-Oh_

_JA!! JA!!_

_I luv you girlie (Iris), friends 4-eva! Hope you like your " cadeau";);)_

_En geachte lezers…I will be back! duivelse lach_

_ stuitert weg zo hyper als maar kan. komt tot de conclusie OO Ik ben een stuiterbal, WIEEEEEEEEHHHHH!_

_CMG. Signing out!_


End file.
